Ex's for a Reason
by lovexbeautifulxlife
Summary: Somehow Canard got out of limbo and has reunited with the team, but when coach meets former team captain, the past is revealed about them both… can they call it truce for the sake of the team and put the past behind them? T for language. COMPLETE! ENJOY!
1. Face off

Ex's For a Reason

By ladyrose1983

Copyright 2010

Summary: Somehow Canard got out of limbo and has reunited with the team, but when coach meets former team captain, the past is revealed about them both… can they call it truce for the sake of the team and put the past behind them?

Nosedive, Mandy and Duke were out to the Mall for the day while the others did their own things. Mallory and Wildwing were outside behind the pond, sitting in the porch swing while the other two team mates were inside doing whatever.

Unaware of what was happening, a mysterious figure came walking outside and around the pond, unsure as to how he got there in the first place. He then walked to the sight of a swing slowly going back and forth as two people were relaxing in it. As he got closer to the back in forth object, he then saw two familiar friends.

"Excuse me, can either one of you tell me where I am?" the mysterious duck asked, as both Mallory and Wing turned their heads around to see who was talking.

When the two saw who it was, they were in shock.

"I can't believe this!" Mallory said, getting up.

"Canard!" Wing said as he gave his best friend a hug.

"Wildwing, how have you been?" Canard asked.

"Doing well. How did you get out of Limbo?"

"That I'm not sure." He replied. He turned around to see Mallory next to him. "How are things with you Mallory?"

"Good." Mallory said as she shook his hand. "It's good to see you."

"Come, let's go inside and catch up." Wing suggested.

"Sure." Canard replied and followed the two inside the pond.

Inside the pond, Wing was showing Canard around the headquarters and showed him where he was going to be staying. The room was now a white color instead of the lavender room that Mandy previously owned before she and Duke shared a room. Everything was bare

"How long has this room been vacant?" Canard asked.

"Five years." Wing said.

"Who used to occupy this room?"

"Our Coach." Wing said as they sat down on the bed.

"Coach? You guys have a coach now?"

"Yeah, but there are eight of us now."

"Eight?"

"Yes, before you, there were seven of us."

"Who is the seventh team member?"

"You'll meet her when she comes back with Duke and Nosedive."

"Your coach is female?"

"Yeah." Wing said, his arms folded. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not really." Canard replied his arms folded as well, "I would like to meet your female coach."

Not a moment too soon, Wing heard Mandy's voice in the hall way, coming closer.

"Hey bro, I would like to meet with you at some point to go over last night's game…." Mandy said while her head was down, eyes looking at the clipboard, but then she looked up.

Her beak dropped, her body froze, almost dropping her clipboard. She knew who this person was next to her brother and was not happy with it. The room was quiet, yet awkward feeling went through Wing's mind.

"And did I mention she's my sister?" Wing asked, nervously as Canard and Mandy looked at each other with anger…..


	2. His Story

I know it's a short chapter…. Enjoy though

The tension flowed through the room as both Canard and Mandy were facing each other, angry rather than happy to see one another.

"Thunderbeak." Mandy spat through her beak

"Flashblade." Canard spat through his.

"I see the two of you met already." Wildwing said, trying to break the tension.

"Years ago." Mandy said. "In school. You introduced us, remember?"

"Yeah, I think I remember." Wing said.

"Yeah. We met in school." Canard said.

Both angry ducks calmed down and relaxed a bit.

"I see you're out of limbo." Mandy said.

"Yep." Canard said.

"Well, Congrats to ya." Mandy said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, and then she turned her focus on her brother. "I still want to meet with you, bro on yesterday's game. Just let me know when you're ready."

"Sure, Mands, I'll be with you in a little bit."

"Sounds good." Mandy said, "I'll be with Duke at the rink, okay."

"Okay." Wing said.

Mandy left. Both Canard and Wing were facing each other with the facial expression of "you better start explaining" on each other.

"What was that all about?" Wildwing asked.

Canard sighed, "Months after you introduced Mandy and I, we got very close and we started to date for a bit. A little while after I joined Military, I found another girl and started to go out with her behind Mandy's back."

"With the angry, yet sarcastic tone that she used on you…." Wildwing trailed off in words.

"She found out, we both ended the relationship in a bitter way. I left her for the second girl and Mandy left be because she didn't want to be with a cheater like me."

"And this second girl was better than Mandy?"

"Yeah." Canard said. "She wasn't insecure as Mandy was, she was very confident, Mandy wasn't."

"Do you still love my sister?" Wildwing asked.

"I love her, but not in love with her." Canard said.

"That's understandable." Wildwing said. "But I hope you can deal with her as being your coach."

"Mandy Flashblade, Coach?"

"Actually, it's Mandy Flashblade L'Orange now." Wildwing said, pausing before delivering the second biggest news, "The other thing that you need to know is that she's been married for five years with Duke."

"She's married to the ex-con?" Canard asked.

"Yeah. I wasn't excited about it at first but Duke makes Mandy very happy. Apparently Mandy brings out the best in Duke and Duke has changed Mandy a lot."

"Well I'm glad that she's happy." Canard said as both got up. "Even though she can be a pain in the ass."

"Funny, she thinks of you as a pain also… but if you're wiling to forgive her, she might forgive you for cheating on her because she was insecure."

"We'll see…"


	3. Her Story

I know, short chapter. August is just a busy month for me. I'll be putting two more chapters up on this before it's complete. But enjoy it.

Mandy and Duke were at the stadium just sitting at the stands looking out at the rink. Duke had his feet up on the chair below him, his arms in the back of his head, in a relaxing mod. Mandy had her elbows against her knees her head resting on her hands, still thought about what happened a half hour ago between her and Canard. She was still angry as to him cheating and breaking up with her to be the girl that he cheated with Mandy with.

It was silent for that half hour until Duke spoke up.

"Come on Mandy, Canard isn't that bad."

"That's what you think; he and I have history together years ago."

"History? With Canard?"

It was silent for a moment before Mandy spoke up again.

"Yes we have a history together. This was years before I met you."

He released himself from his relaxing stance and places his arm around her, which resulting with her leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Duke asked.

Mandy sighed before began her story. "In high school, Wildwing introduced me to Canard and from there we started hanging out as friends until a few months later, which friendship resulted in a relationship. So that was okay for a few years. I thought that we would be together forever. A year later, he graduated from high school and he enlisted in the military and that was fine as well. He didn't visit me, or call me, or send me letters, I started to get worried. In a way to calm down, when I was old enough to go the bar, I went down there to drink a few glasses of wine to forget about him."

"So what happened next?" Duke said.

"Anyways, I turned to look around the bar and I found him at dinner, with another girl. I was hurt, upset, angry, frustrated, etc. I walked up to him what was going on. He got angry at either me or the fact that he got caught. So I with the leftover wine that I had in my glass, I dumped it over his head, told him have a nice life and left. I haven't forgiven him for that. Even though I met the love of my life, I moved on from that."

Mandy gave Duke a hug, and then he returned it. He was moved by the last statement that she gave. "And you are the love of my life." He replied.

"It's going to cause a stir with the team with the games and practices and stuff." Mandy said.

"It will for a while."

She lifted her head from his shoulder and faced him. "What do you think I should do?"

"Talk it out with him. Ya know, be the bigger person." Duke said

"You sure?" Mandy said

"Of course I'm sure sweetheart." Duke replied, "The last thing that the team needs is the coach and the person that she's coaching to be ripping each others' heads off during the game."

She sighed, "I guess you're right." Mandy replied as she got up. "Going to be an adult about this and do this for the team."

Duke got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't worry; everything's going to be fine."

She returned the favor by wrapping her arms around his neck, which resulted in a long hug in which they were holding each other for quite a while.

They let go of the hug.

"Lemme go find him." Mandy said.

"Good luck." Duke said as he kissed her quickly.

"Thanks." Mandy said as she returned the quick kiss and started to walk out of the stands and walking in the secret elevator. "I'll need it." She said to herself as the door closed in.


	4. Every Rose Has It's Thorn

It was game night; Mandy hasn't gotten the guts to talk to Canard because everyone was preparing for the game. They would run into each other once in a while, but doesn't say one word to one another, not exchanging angry looks.

She was also preparing for a song that she was going to sing during half time. Before she hasn't had the guts to sing this song, but now since there has been an influence, she's ready to do it. She was hoping that this song would get through to him and would encourage the 'we need to talk' out of one another. She was also announcing both teams tonight, plus a local singing the national anthem.

Preparing for the game also gave Canard time to think also. Both have changed a lot, appearance, social and personality wise. It was about time that he took responsibility for his actions and move on from fighting with his ex. He also realized that Mandy has grown up, took charge, and not to mention having to marry the love of her life. While walking past her, he saw not only the face of being busy, but the look of 'I'm ready for forgive'.

The team was in the locker room, already dressed in the game stuff. Mandy walked inside.

"Okay guys. This is it! The finals, the one that determines who goes to play for the cup. I'm so proud of you guys for making it this far. Now that we have another player, if you guys want to talk things over as to whom will rest for a period and who doesn't and let me know so I can make note of it. As always, do your best and I'll see you guys at half time. Okay, ready…"

Everyone put their sticks up and Mandy put her hand up and shouted "DUCKS ROCK!"

The pond's rink lights were shut off and Mandy jogged to the announcer's booth and started to announce to both teams. Her voice echoed every name that was mentioned and with such enthusiasm and excitement. Her mind was set on the game and yet the back of her mind was set on half time and her surprise performance, no one, not even the team knew about it. The only person she told was the announcer and she told him to keep it a secret. The first period, Dive sat out, the second period, Mallory sat out and Mandy, she was pacing back and fourth.

Five minutes before the half time buzzer went off, Mandy decided to put her clipboard and headpiece down and walked out of the rink and get ready for her half time performance. No one on the team noticed that she was gone, but some of the fans did but didn't cause too much of a concern.

Mandy got dressed in a one shoulder black shirt, a lacy arm glove from her elbow to her knuckles on her right arm. She didn't change her pants which were dress pants and her dress shoes were going to be the same. Mandy heard the half time buzzers go off, causing her to smile but fret at the same time.

She took a deep breath and sighed, "Okay, here we go, now or never." She said to herself as she grabbed the microphone. "Let's do this."

Mandy walked near the entrance of the ice.

"Folks, we have a surprise performance tonight, especially for half time. Let's hear for the Coach of the Mighty Ducks, Mandy…" The announcer said with enthusiasm.

The team stopped and was in shocked, "Mandy?" they all said turning their attention back to the rink as the crowed cheered.

They saw her step up to a stage that was set up with a microphone stand all set. She then put the mic in its place. She waited for a moment until the crowd stopped cheering loudly and she started to speak.

"Now I know what you're saying, Mandy's singing tonight? I can't believe it either, but here I am singing, only one song tonight. There's a story behind the reason as to why I'm doing this now. Let me start this start this story in a form of a question, how many of you have had your heart broken?"

She saw a lot of hands raised.

"Quite a lot of you. Even as the coach of this team, I've suffered a broken heart many years ago before I became a coach and I couldn't let it go. I had my reason that I wish I could forget. When I was listening to this song it was a like a healing process for me and that first step of many steps on my way to forgiving this guy. So instead of usual music that the stadium puts on during half time, I decided to slow things down for a bit, if you don't mind."

She motioned the announcer to turn on the song to fill the stadium, which stopped both teams to see what this song was and what message she was trying to send out.

"_We both lie silently still  
in the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart inside_

Was it something I said or something I did  
Did the words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess that's why they say

Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn

Yeah it does"

Everyone was very amazed by how great Mandy was doing and recognized that she had a wonderful voice. __

"I listen to our favorite song  
playing on the radio  
Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and  
easy go  
But I wonder does he know  
Has he ever felt like this  
And I know that you'd be here somehow  
If I could have let you know somehow  
I guess that's why they say

_Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn_

Though it's been a while now  
I can still feel so much pain  
Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals  
but the scar, that scar remains"

The crowd started to cheer while the instrumental solo was on, Mandy took a mental note of this and smiled.

_I know I could have saved a love that night  
If I'd known what to say  
Instead of makin' love  
We both made our separate ways_

But now I hear you found somebody new  
and that I never meant that much to you  
To hear that tears me up inside  
And to see you cuts me like a knife  
_  
Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn_

_Yeah it does"_

The lights turned back on in the pond and the audience cheered her as they gave her a standing ovation in which lasted a few moments. Mandy smiled as she took it in.

"Thank you." She said as she walked off the stage and back into her office to change back into her coaching clothes.

A/N: I was trying to think about what can push or break the ice between the two ex's and express how they feel to each other. So I used this song "Every Rose Has It's Thorn" by Poison.

I hope everyone enjoys it.


	5. Forgiveness

Ex for a reason part 5...

The game went back on without a hitch after Mandy's surprise performance. After the period ended, the ducks won the finals and were heading to the Stanley cup in which they were excited for.

There was a bonfire at the back of the pond, which was shared with the team, drinks, food, and a good time. Mandy was sitting in one of the lounge beach chairs that were wooden and cushiony. Even though she was very thrilled that they won the game, her mind was else where. Canard made a mental note about this and continued to celebrate with the team.

After hours of having a good time around the fire, everyone left, except for one. While everyone else was going to bed, Mandy was still facing the fire that was still burning in the pit, deep in her thoughts.

Inside the pond, the team was off to bed. Not everyone that is, Canard was deep in thought. He could not get over what happened during half time, the song and how it affected her for the things that he has done to her and the hurt that he caused. He knew back then, he didn't care about her feelings at that time and didn't realize how much he affected her until now.

He knew that the song was giving him a message that she wanted to send to him for the last few days, they needed to talk and make amends.

That time is now...

When he couldn't find her inside, he knew that she would be. The campfire. He walked outside only to find her in the same place that she was a few hours ago, the same chair, and her eyes were looking at the endless flame that were burning. She was still deep in thought.

He walked up to her and joined her by sitting in he chair next to her.

"Hey Mandy." he said, making her head turn around.

"Hey." she replied.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"Sure." She replied as her eyes returned to the fire pit.

There were a few moments of silence between them, a few, awkward moments since the performance tonight.

He then spoke up, "Your performance was great." he said.

"Thanks." she replied with a half smile on her face.

"That's why I am out here." He said.

She turned her head to see him and look through his eyes as he continued to speak.

"I didn't realize the hurt that I caused you. I shouldn't have kept the other girl a secret long ago, and things didn't have to end the way it did." he said.

Mandy turned her focus on the fire. "Why did you do it in the first place?" she asked.

"I should have been more honest with you and my feelings. They changed when I entered the military. I shouldn't have acted like a child and cheated on you like that and I know that sorry is not going to cut it this time."

Mandy had to think for a minute before she spoke a word. "I couldn't forgive you for what happened; you knew it as well as I did. Now that you and I have moved on from all of this and what happened between us is in the past, and we talked as adults, I'm ready to forgive you and move on completely from this."

"I'm ready to forgive you as well."

"For what, pouring wine all over you?" She asked as she snuck a smile on her face.

"More than that, it was for you being bitter towards me for one, embarrassing me for another reason." Canard said. "But you did it for reasons that you felt back then."

"You're forgiven." Mandy said with a smile as they made eye contact.

Both stood up and gave one another a hug, the kind of hugs that both missed. Once parted, they looked into one another's eyes again for a moment.

It felt awkward between the two and they stopped, "Well, I'm headed to bed. Duke might be worried about me." Mandy said.

As she started to walk away from the fire, Canard stopped her in her tracks. "Hey Mandy?"

She stopped and turned around. "Yeah?" She replied.

"Goodnight."

Mandy smiled. "Goodnight." She replied again, turning around and walked back to the pond.

When she was no where in sight, Canard put out the flames properly, cleaned up and walked back inside the pond.


End file.
